


Nudes

by Daisy_PoisonPen



Series: Nudes [1]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack and Smut, Established Relationship, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_PoisonPen/pseuds/Daisy_PoisonPen
Summary: Stephen Strange enlists his bestie for help seducing his husband while he's gone.Scott has way too much fun with thisTony is confused and hornyhappy quarantine, friendos xD
Relationships: Scott Lang & Stephen Strange, Scott Lang/Peter Quill, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Nudes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722730
Comments: 4
Kudos: 127





	Nudes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blundering Fools](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294434) by [ElisaPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix). 



> I tagged Elisa's fic here because a lot of of things happening here, like Stephen being turned on by foreign languages, the OCs, and stuff like this are all from her Mama Bear stuff which has an [IronStrange](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364899) and a [AntLord](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469342) series, so check those out if you want to know more about this universe.
> 
> Rated E for Everybody needs a bestie that helps with nudes. Have fun!

_“Papà ti adora, bellissima topolina.”_

_“Benedizione, Papà?”_

_“Dio te benedica, dolcezza.”_

Stephen, having heard this incredibly sweet conversation between Tony and their daughter, Valerie, and having his foreign language and mama bear buttons pushed, is practically sweating by the time he takes his phone back from the toddler. 

Tony smirks. “You alright, there?” 

“Sh-shut it!” Stephen huffs.“You know what you do to me!” 

“I can’t help it.”

“Come home soon,” Stephen mutters.

“Three days,” Tony laughs. “Got a couple more meetings here then I’ll be home. Are Pete and Harley home?”

“Peter is on patrol and Harley is in the garage.”

“Alright, I’ll call them later. I love you.”

“Love you too,” Stephen answers, his cheeks pink.

“Cute,” Tony says as he ends the video call.

Scott meanders in just then, A half-asleep three-year-old on each hip.

Val perks up marginally at seeing her friends, but stays curled into Stephen’s lap. Scott gives her a wink, and she giggles.

Scott sprawls onto the couch, his babies tucked against his chest, and they sit in quiet rest for a while until even Val is asleep. “This is the life, isn’t it?” he asks after a long silence. “Like, did you ever think, after your life was so fucked up, that you’d end up having a family again, fitting in in a place like this, married to this awesome person with kids and everything… it blows my mind sometimes, still.” His arms squeeze around the twins tighter.

Stephen considers. “No,” he says eventually. “It blows my mind, too. Tony… the way he loves me is…”

Scott nods. “What I wouldn’t give for it to have been Quill all along, you know?”

“I know exactly what you mean.”

“Can I ask you something gross?” Stephen shrugs, but he definitely isn’t expecting, “is it hard to have sex when so many kids need your attention?”

Stephen snorts. “No. If we really don’t want to be found, I’ll put us in the Mirror Dimension. I can still see and hear everything, but I can be as loud as I want.”

“Ugh, magic is cheating,” Scott groans. “Hunter knows how to unlock our door now, and no matter how many times Papa tells him about privacy, he still tries it! We can’t even do it in the shower anymore, I’m dying.”

“Wow. Nap time?”

“They’ll be up in fifteen minutes.”

“That sucks.”

“Yep. And I don’t want to punish him for coming to our room when he needs us, you know? Just that for some reason, door locks and knock firsts are just not even processing with him.”

“Hmm. Can FRIDAY help?”

“The twins’s accesses to our bedroom aren’t blocked unless we’re not there.”

“Oh, well we’ll get Tony to help with that when he comes home.”

“Thank God.”

“Can I ask you a gross question?”

“Sure.”

“I… well, I suck at nudes,” Stephen admits. “My hands shake a lot and my angles are always weird. Tony—God he loves them when he’s away, but it’s so rare for me to actually get one worth sending. And it’s not like I can spend all day getting the right angles.”

“You need tips?”

“Whatever helps.”

Scott’s eyes widen and he immediately untangles himself from the sleeping twins. “Go tuck Val in, we’re going to have a photo session.”

“ _You’re_ going to take them?”

“Sure. What you’ve never helped a friend with nudes?”

“No?”

“Okay, well get a move on, we only have a few minutes before the twin terrors wake up and I have ideas.”

“Wait, Scott this… isn’t going to be weird for you, is it?” Stephen asks delicately. It’s no secret that, before Quill, Scott had some sort of feelings for Stephen. Thankfully he seems happy with the Guardian, but Stephen still wants to make sure his friend will be okay.

“What? Oh, no. Trust me, that ship sailed. Let’s go, time’s ticking.”

Stephen follows the man upstairs, gently tucking in his daughter before joining Scott in the master bedroom.

“Well, take your clothes off, there’s no nudes with clothes on. Maybe start with just the top.”

Stephen hands over his phone and, with a quick hand gesture, is stripped down to his dark gray boxer-briefs.

“Or that.”

Scott directs him into various positions, quickly snapping photos from various angles, even directing FRIDAY to change the lighting a few times.

“You seem like you know a lot about this,” Stephen says.

“I took photography a long time ago in college as an art elective. I still remember the basics but I never practice on anybody besides the kids. Peter is also always using Cass as his muse for his photography, so I overhear things. Peter is still much better at getting pictures of the kids than I am.”

Stephen smiles. Photography isn’t a recent hobby of Peter’s, it was something he picked up in high school that he found to be a bit therapeutic. 

Scott says, “wow, that’s good. Look.” He’s captured Stephen’s smile in profile, the light reflecting his skin and accenting the length of his eyelashes. “We should totally do this more often.”

“Tony and Quill will murder us.”

“Yeah, murder by dick.”

Stephen cackles.

“C’mon, you can’t deny that you’re going to send Tony this picture right now and he’s going to immediately call you.”

“He’s in a meeting.”

“Try me. A hundred bucks says he calls in five minutes.”

“Ten, double or nothing.” Stephen takes his phone back, sends several of what he thinks are the best Scott took, and waits.

~

Tony is in California, irritated and bored and catching scathing _pay attention!_ looks from Pepper when his phone buzzes. And again, and again. Relieved for the excuse to leave this stupid meeting and wondering if there’s some sort of emergency, he excuses himself and ducks out of the conference room, lifting his phone, which he immediately almost drops.

After salivating over all of the photos, he calls Stephen. “You are a naughty tease,” he mutters.

“Come home soon.”

“I’ll be in a suit in an hour.”

Stephen laughs. “No need, I just wanted to show you that I’m thinking about you.”

“Fuck,” Tony says, helplessly. “Not that I wasn’t before, but I’m definitely thinking about you now.”

“Have fun in your meetings,” Stephen cackles.

“Fucker,” Tony says under his breath. “Only if I got more of those to look forward to.”

“Bye, Tony,” Stephen says without answering.

“Bye, Steph,” Tony says affectionately, adjusting himself a little before returning to his meeting.

~

Stephen hangs up and checks the time. They both lost, Tony took two minutes.

~

That’s how their weird photoshoots started. Stephen found out he likes how Scott edits their photos, even softening some of Stephen’s scars, which he is self-conscious about sometimes, still, and all on his phone (a brand new, prototype Starkphone PhoenIX, lovingly shorthanded by the media as P9) without minimal use of apps or anything else.

And then Quill started driving Scott wild on _all_ of his business trips, and Stephen got in the habit of portalling to wherever Scott was for the moment, and taking fancy hotel noir shots for him to edit and send in retaliation. It was good fun and generally involved lots of hotel minibar expenses and lots of laughs. It was a strange way to bond but Stephen was glad for it. After all, besides Wong and the other masters, he didn’t really do _friends._ Scott was quickly becoming one of two very best friends, the kind he could tell anything to, magic or otherwise.

Today’s photoshoot came after a tough fight for him, where the Shape Shift Dimension was particularly shifty (*shudder*) and Stephen was completely determined to have a Tony’s dick-sized distraction, only to find that he was gone, and hadn’t told FRIDAY when he was returning.

Kind of sad, he’d asked if Scott was around. Scott, the horny fuck, suggested they raid Tony’s closet for the photoshoot, looking for things for Stephen to wear. “He’s going to die, I promise.”

“Yes, of an aneurism if he finds out I disorganized his closet.”

“You’ve seen his lab, organization is a joke to him.”

“You haven’t seen his closet!”

“Okay well then go in and pick one thing. You’re going to take it off, anyway.”

“Fine.” Stephen went into the closet and returned wearing nothing but his black boxer briefs and what was obviously Tony’s dress shirt, a silky red shirt with a subtle shine to it that spoke of luxury.

“Wow,” Scott mumbled. “Okay, roll up the sleeves—here, let me.” Scott folded them up on Stephen’s forearms and then guided him toward the window, directing him to look out the window, get into various poses, take certain selfies, then get on the bed and take off the shirt.

Stephen was rather used to this now, and he liked that Scott made him feel sort of like a model. It wasn’t that Tony never made him feel sexy—quite the opposite. It was one thing for Tony to look at him and touch him as a lover, but it was another for him to get comfortable in his own skin, scars and all.

He smiled a little bit as he glanced at his hands, carefully unbuttoning to reveal more skin.

“Perfect,” Scott told him, and showed him the picture.

~

Tony walked into the penthouse thinking he’d be alone until Stephen got home and sulked. He dumped out his luke-warm coffee in favor of getting a fresh cup, set his laptop on the table, and then proceeded to electronically sign all the things Pepper kept sending him.

As he sipped his coffee, and signed, and sulked, he shucked off his suit jacket and left it draped on the back of the chair he was sitting in. Hungry, he stood up to rummage through the refrigerator when he heard voices coming from somewhere upstairs.

_“...Right there, hold still.”_

_“...want me to take these off now?”_

_“I mean, I’ll never say no to that—”_

_“Shut up!”_ was accompanied by laughter.

_“Okay, lay down, let me see.”_

“What the fuck?” Tony muttered to himself, grabbing ingredients for a sandwich.

_“Oh my god, yes, just like that.”_

Tony abandoned his half-made sandwich and took the stairs two at a time, following the voices to the master bedroom, wondering who besides Stephen would be in there.

_“Oh, my god. Yes, just l_ ike th—oh, hey, Tony. You’re early.”

Tony walked into his bedroom to find his husband sprawled on their bed completely naked, one hand resting delicately near his head and the other on his chest, displaying his dual wedding bands—one thin, glittering eternity diamond number and one plain, highly polished band to match—and _Scott fucking Lang_ taking _pictures._

“Can I know just what in the everlasting fuck—I mean, what the hell is going on here?”

Scott rolled his eyes. “Your husband’s hands hurt and he wanted to send you nudes because he thought you wouldn’t come home today. Turn over, Stephen.”

Stephen, much to Tony’s complete confusion, rolled onto his stomach and fucking _winked._ “Hey,” he drawled.

Tony gaped, his eyes going between staring ad Stephen’s amused expression and his round, perky, well-lit ass. “I…”

“Stephen that was fucking perfect. Look.”

“What? Let me see!”

“What? No, it’s supposed to be a surprise—”

“Gimme that!” Tony snatched the phone out of Scott’s hand and looked. There was the image of his husband, tall, thin-but muscled frame, smooth skin, bright eyes winking, sooty lashes and messy hair--and oh God, that _ass—_ “You’ve been the one taking his nudes this whole time?”

Scott tipped an imaginary hat.

“You’re a genius,” Tony admitted with some measure of reluctance.

“And you’re welcome.”

Stephen pulled himself up and hopped off the bed, still naked, and stalked over to Tony, dragging him over to the bed by his tie.

Tony obliged him, still completely lost and too stunned by this whole development to protest. He found himself sitting on the edge of the bed with a lap full of naked husband, his fingers still wrapped up in Tony’s tie, their faces—their lips—centimeters apart. Tony could taste chocolate and bourbon on his breath. “Holy fuck,” he choked, his hands helplessly finding their way onto smooth skin.

Tony caressed firm thighs and ass cheeks, smooth skin of Stephen’s back and sides, bombarded by the scent of tea and books and chocolate and liquor—he didn’t even protest when Stephen magicked his clothes away.

Tony rolled them over immediately, pressing their bodies together, feeling wonton and possessive and fuck, Stephen was _his,_ and as sexy as those fucking pictures were, there’s something very different about seeing how they were taken was doing something to him he didn’t really understand. 

Suddenly he wanted to assure himself (and remind Stephen) that he was the only one that would ever get to taste the tea and book dust and incense on Stephen’s skin, so he licked and nipped and sucked at every bit of skin his lips touched.

He wanted to be sure they both knew that Tony was the only one that could touch him like this, so while his lips wandered, his fingers traced the ridges of every scar, circled perked nipples until Stephen writhed, teased his leaking cock with his fingertips until it flexed and jolted under his touch.

“Tony, Tony, _Tony—_ ”

“Yes?” he snarked.

“Fucking fuck me already,” Stephen whined.

“Hmm. Nah.” Tony completely gave himself to the task of driving Stephen wild, grinning when his trembling fingers tightened in his hair, moaning when his body arched against Tony’s touch or against his tongue until he was begging—begging for more, begging for, fuck, for Tony to just fuck him already, _please—_

Tony took great pleasure in the way Stephen groaned when he pushed into him, setting a slow, teasing pace that made Stephen whine, at first, but then he growled, “goddammit, Stark,” and that made Tony laugh.

“What do you want, Strange? Tell me.” Tony leaned down so that they were nose to nose again, their lips so close they could feel the heat of their breaths, taste it on their tongues. “You want me to fuck you faster?”

“I want you to fuck me,” Stephen snarked, smirking a little.

“I’m not going to,” Tony said, straightening again. “I’m going to tease you, and make love to you, and fucking own you, but I’m not going to give you the good hard fuck I know you’re aching for.”

“I hate you,” Stephen moaned.

“You love me. You hired a photographer for me.”

Stephen huffed, chuckling. He reached up for Tony, and Tony leaned down into his arms again, willingly. “I guess I just wanted to know how you see me.”

Tony smiled, kissing his lips tenderly. “You mean, sexy, beautiful, fucking stunning?”

Stephen smiled. “Yes. That.”

Tony pulled Stephen’s legs up over his shoulders, smirking as the angle of his thrusts changed and Stephen struggled on his next breath. “Now you see, don’t you baby?”

“Fuck, fuck, yes—yes, Tony, please.”

“Good,” Tony crooned. “Now come for me, let me hear you.”

Stephen came not too long after that, spilling between them, his ass clenching deliciously around Tony’s cock so that he felt his entire body rushing toward orgasm pulled into tight heat again and again until he spilled, gasping as his body released.

When he finally came down, Stephen was laughing into his shoulder.

“What’re you laughing at?”

“We lost my photographer.”

Tony jolted, sitting up and looking around. “Oh my god, how much did he see?”

“We’ll know depending on whether or not he speaks to either one of us, like, ever again.”

Tony lays back again, staring at the ceiling and curling his arm around Stephen’s shoulders, who was cuddling himself neatly against his side. “FRI?”

“Thumbelina left in a hurry once Dr. Wizard sent your clothes away, boss.”

_“I’m not a wizard, Stark!”_

“Whatever.”

~

Tony wandered downstairs eventually, leaving Stephen to doze in their bed in favor of resuming the making of his sandwich, when he saw Stephen’s phone lying on the counter.

He picked it up, curious to peek at all his surprise nudes, but was distracted by the wallpaper.

Tony and Stephen’s faces were in profile, their eyes meeting so intensely that Tony almost looked away and felt bad for intruding on a private moment. Stephen’s hand was still wrapped up in his tie, and their lips were just barely touching. He was looking up into Stephen’s eyes so adoringly that he felt his chest ache a little, and Stephen… well, Stephen looked positively wicked. The fingers of his other hand were tracing under Tony’s chin, teasing him closer. His lips were pulled into a flirty smile, his wedding bands winking in the light. Stephen’s skin was glowing in contrast to Tony’s clothed frame, and his hair looked like he’d just been had.

“Fuck,” he hissed, his dick perking up.

“We look hot together, don’t we?” Stephen murmured, his arms circling Tony’s waist and teasing the edge of his shorts.

Tony startled, not having heard him wake up, and turned in his arms so that he could put his hands where they belonged, frankly. One palm landed on each of Stephen’s butt cheeks and he gave them an affectionate squeeze, his dick even more interested.

“ _You_ look like a sex god,” Tony said, grinding them together. “I look like a lucky bastard.”

Stephen kissed his neck and pushed him onto a stool so that he could finish making them both a sandwich.

“Love you, too.”

After a long silence, “…so was Lang really taking your nudes?”

_“Tony.”_

“Alright, alright!”

**Author's Note:**

> EPILOGUE:
> 
> Scott was happily editing photos on Stephen's phone when Quill came home from a shift in his firehouse and snatched the phone out of his hand. "What the-hey, are you editing Stephen's nudes? Why him? And who gets their nudes *edited* of all things?" Quill casually scrolled through the photos until he saw a photo of a very naked Stephen and a very turned-on Tony.  
> "Holy shit, that's sexy. Hey, how come we don't have pictures like this?"  
> "We need a photographer," Scott smirked.  
> Quill groaned, tossing the phone off the bed and onto the floor in favor kissing Scott's neck.  
> "Eww, shower first," Scott said, using the tips of his fingers to push him back. "You smell like campfire."  
> "And you edit your best friend's nudes!"  
> Scott burst into laughter and allowed himself to be convinced that he also needed a shower. 
> 
> ~~
> 
> Thanks for reading, friends. let me know what you think in the comments. Remember to wash your hands and shower every day, clean the doorknobs, tv remotes, toilet seats and sink knobs and for the love of gay porn, please stay the fuck home.
> 
> <3Daisy


End file.
